I've Got An Angel
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Kakashi arrives just in time to stop a rape attempt on Sakura and takes her home with him. Rated M for obvious reasons.


This is my new story that I've been stuck on for a few days. The kind that you don't even know is there until you start to write about it. I get those alot. I've been to into my art lately and I apologize. That is not normally like me.

This tends to take place with Sakura as 14 and God only knows how old Kakashi is. But with him doing all of those things earlier then alot of others in life I would assume that he is far younger than expected. 24 would be my guess, so I think that that will be the age in this story tough I probably won't mention it.

In the many stories I've read on here, one of the main is, ninja have always had sex early because of death. If you're a great ninja, you have a better chance but for the ones that are right next to the great ones that aren't as good as they but help them fight non-the-less, they die very, very young.

I don't know who exactly I'm writing this for.... I do not own Naruto.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She walked down the narrow road all on her own. She knew it wasn't a good idea, she knew very well, but she couldn't go find someone to walk with her, that was just foolish! They would only laugh and tell her to go on home. Of course she was thinking about one person in particular but no one had to know that. He had always been on her mind, but two years ago she didn't know why. She did now.

She could feel something watching her as she walked to the lit street lamp on the corner, the one that always turned on for her at 7 each night, no matter how dark outside. She lived just on the other side, all on her own for her parents died on a mission only a couple months before. Tears stung her eyes at the thought of her parents but angrily brushed them away. 'Like hell she was going to slip up and cry in front of anyone!' She thought about Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Her boys that she would love forever. She sighed, thinking about how Kakashi spent all his time on the two dorks but quickly shushed that thought.

" Of course he would spend most of his time on those two. They have great talents and great futures before them. I don't have anything for me but a hospital and bloody, wounded ninja that won't stop wailing about ' Oh Sakura it hurts so much!'." She said the last part half-heartily and laughed slightly at her stupidity, but then again! She felt like she was being watched! She stopped and turned all around her, searching for someone or anything. A thought suddenly came to her and she almost cried again. 'This is why he spends all his time with them. You can't even sense a near-by presence. No wonder he never bothered with you, Sakura.' She forgot all about the figure and continued to walk. Thinking about all the reasons why she should just give up. She wasn't good enough to be on the same team as the two boys that she was so fond of. Yeah, she gave Naruto a hard time but lately she had been growing softer. 'I think he noticed that.' She thought and off-handedly chuckled but it gave no roll of humor. It was dry and rough like sand paper and lately she was giving more and more of those along with fake smiles, and half-hearted fights and arguments with Naruto and Ino, but no one had yet to notice. She sighed once more and she felt a tear roll along her pale cheek and she wiped it away with a growl. She hated herself for her weakness! She didn't mean to wallow in her self-pity but she couldn't help it, could she?

Within the last couple of months or so, she had become more and more depressed. Thinking about just running and finding Itachi or someone and annoying the shit out of them until they kill her often came to her mind at the worst of those times. Her skin grew paler, and she grew skinnier from not eating. She just wasn't hungry like she used to be and Ino had not called her fat once. She quickly thought about the look in Ino's eyes on that one Sunday where they had went out to eat but Sakura had only eaten one bite of the delicious squid and had left the whole plate to Ino, telling her that she just wasn't hungry. She recalled it with loathing, it was the first time in a long while that Ino almost cried in front of her.

----

" But Sakura, then I'll feel fat!" Ino laughed a little but Sakura only smiled.

" You go ahead Ino, I'm just not that hungry today." Ino frowned but didn't say anything. Sakura thought that maybe she Ino realized something horrible because her face split into a frown and worry crossed her face all at once and she looked twenty years older. But whatever was on her mind, she didn't voice and for that Sakura was thankful. Tears seeped to her eyes but Ino turned away from her before she saw them but she was too late. Sakura HAD seen them and the silence that filled in between the two was almost unbearable before Sakura asked about Choji. She knew they were dating and wanting to know how they were doing. Ino smiled but Sakura knew it was fake.

----

Something near-by made a noise and out of an alley came a man. She overlooked him at first because he almost looked to be about 80, poor fellow ,but another closer look made him seem otherwise. He was only around 20 or so and fairly well built about not as built as her sensei was. That thought was brushed away as quickly as it came and she scolded herself silently before continuing on her way to the lamp which was only a few yards away. She stopped when she realized that she had to walk right past the alley that the man was currently standing in front of. 'Now he's starting to creep me out.' She thought. He was just standing there! His long matted, dirty, greasy hair was covering his face and she couldn't even tell if he was looking at her or not.

Faster then she thought he was capable of, he was in front of her and his hair ( if you want to call it that) was out of his face and tied at the back of his neck but she hadn't even seen him move! She yelped when his hand came up to grasp her face. His disgusting breath slithered into her nose when he spoke and she almost hurled.

"It's been awhile since I took a woman." He all but wheezed out of his almost diseased ridden body, it was that disgusting! She didn't cry, or scream or struggle. She knew she couldn't get away even if she tried. She could tell by the way he forced her to the ground in the alley-way. She knew it was going to happen and there was no way to stop it. There was no one out on the streets thanks to the chuni exams and the whole Gaara incident and the things that accrued with it, everyone was always inside by 6. They were also in one of the emptiest places , right on the outskirts of town since it was so abandoned, she liked to walk there. It eased her mind and it was the shortest ways from the hospital to her house. She had currently been volunteering there for her future career.

His hand was up her shirt and right before it was completely off he was thrown off and a sickening thud told her his body had crushed bones from the impact of the wall. The man above made her smile and before she even thought about what he would think, her arms went around his neck and she hugged him. She pulled back and she felt the wind pick up, the cold on her cheeks told her that she was crying. Right before she passed out, right before she hit the ground as her knees gave away, she saw his face. She saw his smile and she heard his voice as it told her that it would be all right.

She woke up on a couch in a place she didn't know. She almost panicked when she remembered what had happened last night and for once she didn't care about who saw and she cried. It wasn't loud or hysterical but it was loud enough for the silver headed man in the kitchen to faintly catch and he slipped into the living room with two cups. He sat down on the couch, surprising Sakura enough to make her jump but relaxed once she saw who it was.

He didn't know why but seeing her relaxing and smile at him made him happy, happier then maybe he should have been. He silently thought but brushed it away when he caught her asking him something. Oh. She asked him for the time.

" Don't worry, it's only 9. I already called off a couple days of training for your rest." He thought she would feel grateful but what he saw shocked him. Shock, worry, sadness, and even guilt rode her face as he tried to contemplate what was wrong with him wanting her to get a couple days of stress less days and rest?!

"Oh no! They'll be so mad at me! I can't!" She almost panicked at the thought of her two boys upset at her and thinking her weak. She voiced this allowed but hadn't noticed until she looked into Kakashi's curious face. She slapped her hand over her mouth but shook her head. 'What a strange girl.' Was the thought that hit his mind but he shook it off.

"Sakura, I've already talked with Sasuke and Naruto. I told them what happened and they agreed. Actually, believe it or not, Sasuke was the one that mentioned that you should get some rest." He thought she would be happy that her long-ass-time crush (as he put it) actually showed he cared but the thing that shocked him was that she looked like she didn't care in the least and that she cried harder but then stopped abruptly and stood, the blanket that surround her fell to the ground and she head for the door.

"Sakura! What's wrong?! What did I do?!" Just as she was about to open the door he slammed it and put each of his hands on either side of her head and looked at her with a worried and stressful eye, searching her and making sure she didn't lie to him. She found that she could not wiggle her way out of this and she sighed and dropped her head. Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to look at him and he saw more tears.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" He had to lean in a little to hear her even with his incredible hearing. He let her continue while absent mindly caressing her jaw with his thumb. Sakura didn't notice either but her body and Kakashi did and she leaned in only slightly to feel the comfort he was giving.

"They already think I'm so weak... I couldn't even feel him near me!" She all but shouted the last part and he only stood there listening to her, but he didn't tell her that last night after her attack, he turned the man in and found out that he had been wanted for awhile for sexual assault and multiple counts of rape. It would wait, he didn't think that she was ready just yet to hear about her attacker. Being too soon afterwards and all, but he stopped himself... she was alot stronger then he thought she was. She was proving it now so.... he told her. He eyes widened and she looked like a little doe caught in headlights. Her head dropped again and this time he hooked an arm around her waist and beneath her butt and lifted her into his arms and laid her on the couch once more. He handed her one of the cups he had and she took it thanking him. It was coffee and when she took a sip she realized it was made just the way she liked it. She always loved his coffee, there was just something special mixed in to make it perfect. To make it just right.

They sat in silence before a question that had been hurting her the whole time bubbled to the surface and she couldn't stand to trap it inside much longer.

"Kakashi...?" He just gave an 'Hn' and continued to sip his coffee but he looked over at her when she didn't go on with what she was saying. He saw fear and sadness. Why was she feeling these things? Fear? Fear of what? But he didn't ask or show that he knew, just sat silently with an emotionless face.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She almost whispered and again he had to strain his hearing to catch the little waver in her voice. He would have to be very careful with this question. He didn't want to hurt her -no- that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen!

" Sakura..." He paused and cursed himself when he noticed her bottom lip tremble and he wished he could take it in his mouth-Whoa! Where did that come from?! But he continued to as not to leave her hanging there thinking he was impassive and cruel and hated her. " You're not like the boys. Their alot stronger, and braver then you." He saw her eyes go dull and his heart raced. 'Way to go, Kakashi1' He really did hate himself sometimes. " But," She looked up at him once more and he saw hope in them again which he was thankful for. " You have just as much, if not more half the time, strength spiritually and mentally that they have and you carry them on and keep them going when they need it most. For that, we all care about you deeply. Even Sasuke." He saw her eyes light up at the end thinking that she was only thinking about her beloved Sasuke. What was wrong with him?! He just silently cursed his own student for no reason! He needed a drink but before any other thought crossed his mind, the scent of cherries and vanilla crossed his nose and he almost sighed allowed at the feeling of Sakura's soft, small breasts pressed against his chest and her small arms around his shoulders with one hand in his hair and one on his neck, his own large arms came around her waist and he noticed just how small her waist was. She was small everywhere! And for once in his life he was truly scared about hurting someone physically and he felt his hands shake at that thought and gently spanned his hands across her back and gasped as he felt his hand fall over the edge of her back. 'She's so small...' He couldn't think of anything else as she rested in his lap, he realized she fell asleep and he leaned back and rested against the arm rest. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder right next to his arm pit and her nose was buried in his chest, one hand was splayed over his chest, right above his right nipple as she was on his left resting against the back of the couch and him, almost like a sandwich except she was half laying on him, her other arm was behind his back pinned between him and the couch but was somehow comfortable. Her leg, which he just now realized she had on spandex shorts and a dark blue T-shirt that said "Skater" on the front that didn't exactly fit her but was a little too big, was over his lap and his own hand was resting a little too high on her thigh.

He compared his hand to her thigh and he could almost rest all the way around with one hand! He saw her feet and held them in his hand (He had taken her shoes off the night before) and noticed that they almost were smaller then his own hand. Her hands though.... he gasped lightly as he held her hand in his. It seemed to fit right the center. When he compared them, he found that her fingertips only reached his middle knuckle and his own pinky was bigger than her thumb, length and width. He looked at her face next, memorizing each feature like it was the last time he was going to do so. Her nose fit her face perfectly, button-like. He chuckled, but not enough to wake her. Her hair wasn't neon or vibrant, it was soft and it reminded him of cotton candy, but softer, like silk as he felt it, let it run between his fingers. Not one single tangle or rat. Her lips, he noticed next, were full and pouty and he wanted to kiss her suddenly but he stopped this thought before it went anywhere no matter how badly he wanted it to. Her ears were small and perfect and they were slightly pointy like an elve's but not dramatically. Her eyes, even closed, were still beautiful. They were perfectly shaped and fit her face with long, thick, black as night eyelashes that curled and hugged her high cheek bones. He went back to roaming her body with his eyes. He knew this was wrong, wrong on so many levels including pedophile and pervert but he just didn't care at the moment. He spanned her waist with his hands and he found that he could touch fingertip to fingertip together and there was still room for one of her hands to fit through the gap. Her shoulders weren't wide or broad but delicate and fine and fit well with her dramatically shaped hour glass figure and wide, perfect for childbearing, hips that dipped and he suddenly pictured himself in between her thick thighs and he cursed himself audibly but not too loud. Her legs, he noticed, were prickly but he thought it interesting, they were long and slim. Dirty and even dirtier thoughts entered his mind as he wondered how he ever looked passed this goddess of a creature laying on him. He didn't care any longer that he was old enough to be her father, all he cared about was that he had, just had to show her how much he actually cared about her.

Admittedly, he could remember a time where he did think she was weak but after a training exercise, he didn't think so anymore. It was when his precious orange porn book fell out of his pocket without his notice and he went back to retrieve it. He saw her there, still practicing. She was sweaty and blood was on her fists as she pounded the wooden post before her. He sat on the ground and watched, two hours past and he was still watching. Thought he couldn't tire of watching. He watching as she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees and panted she attempted to get back up but feel again but this time she threw up from all of the over training. She was tired and he could feel it but what he saw sent him shivers up his spine, it did now while he laid on the couch with her wrapped around him and he around her. She screamed but it wasn't frightened and it wasn't girlie. It was almost like a guy's yell as she screamed with all she was worth. Standing back up on wobbly legs she continued to punch and kick and hurl herself at the post with more energy and fire then he had ever seen, more so then Sasuke or even Naruto for that matter. After she passed out, he carried her home as he quietly asked her mother to not tell her that it was he that brought her home, she agreed but with worry, she soon forgot about it when Sakura told her she was training when she woke.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and he gasped slightly but not noticeably when she opened her eyes and he saw her beautiful emerald eyes fill with warmth at seeing him there with her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" She nodded and stretched and chuckled lightly when he saw her cute, tiny toes spread as she stretched, like they would if she stood on tip-toe to reach something high above her, which (Kakashi thought with a laugh) would be everything seeing she only reached his nipples when standing. She looked questioning before asking what he was laughing at.

" You." She glared at him but she let him continue as she felt that he was not done. " Your just so cute when you stretch is all." His heart almost stopped when he just realized what he said. He closed his eyes in self-loathing and waited for hers as well but what she asked shocked him.

" You... you think I'm cute?" She sat up slightly and looked at him with... hope? He was even more shocked. He could only nod but then found the courage to brush a stray lock or hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She blushed and placed her hand over his making him cup the side of her face. His breathing quickened as she looked up with him with a fire but also fear (why?) and sadness. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward slowly inch by inch. It felt like forever when his lips grazed hers and his break caught and body reacted and they haven't even kissed yet! He suddenly felt weak and he pulled back slightly and Sakura flung her hand up to stop him from leaving her. Mentally anyways. Her hand cupped the side of his head and she pulled him to her slightly. They were both so afraid to continue. Where would it lead to? What would they do? Suddenly he didn't care as he saw tears slip from her eyes and he closed the gap between them softly, still unsure if he was doing what he should or not. He moved his lips softly and slowly, trying not to scare her or make a wrong move. But subconsciously his grip tightened, never wanting to let go. Sure he's kissed other women, even slept with a few to rid his tension, but none of it felt anything like this, and all it was was was a kiss! Both their bodies were responding and he knew it because her arms tightened around his shoulders and she tilted her head for him to go deeper. He pressed slightly harder and licked her bottom lip just slightly but she gasped and he slipped his warm tongue in slowly so she wouldn't bite him out of shock but to his surprise, she wrapped her tongue around his and sucked slightly. He just barely stopped himself from groaning and it came out as a struggled noise in the back of his throat. What she did next shocked him slightly and he really did moan. She nibbled his bottom lip and he pulled her even harder against him if it was even possible anymore. She was flush against him and he could feel everything that he was seeing earlier. Her breasts on his chest, her hips and pelvic on his stomach her thighs around his own hips. He was so thankful that she wasn't just a little lower, or she would run from him most likely, and finally he had her. He admitted it finally to himself that he had wanted her, for awhile now, and now that he was kissing her, touching her, and she back, now he knew that he had fallen in love with her, and it all started with that one day after training, after seeing her so fragile but still trying to give everything she had.

She pulled back and panted slightly along with him she looked at his face, and she almost laughed at her stupidity. She hadn't even notice his lack of a mask but his headband was still there. It was flung across the room somewhere as she slid it off and traced his face with her hand. Her tiny, lovely, smooth hands. He closed his eyes as she roamed his face and kissed her fingers as they grazed over his lips which she noticed where almost girlie with their round, almost plump look not much different from her own. He opened his eyes and watched her when he felt her sit up on him, still thanking whoever was listening that she was still sitting on his stomach, but it didn't bother him because of how light she was. Was she ever this light? No, she never was because he distinctly remembered picking her up that one time he took her home. That was only 2 or 3 months ago, only a couple of weeks before the death of her parents. She wasn't nearly as light but still light in her girl way. He grew concerned at her weight and decided to ask her about it.

"Sakura?" She looked up at him from her wonderings across his chest." You've lost alot of weight. Why?" At first she was shocked that he had even noticed but considering it was Kakashi, she let it go. She shrugged before answering a moment later after looking into his eyes and seeing the seriousness of his attitude.

"I guess it's because I haven't been to hungry lately. Since my parents...." She trailed off but stood strong and she was thankful he let it go with a quick 'Hn'. She felt his hands on her thighs and closed her eyes at the sensation of them running up and resting them on her hips. He wrapped his arms around her form, making sure her arms were wrapped around his shoulder's and neck, and stood up before wondering down the hall to his bedroom. She almost panicked at the thought of being in a man's bed but she quieted herself when she reminded herself that it wasn't just any man. It was her sensei, and she rested her head on his shoulder until he laid her down on the soft mattress and excited the room. She didn't question him but instead she looked about her. The bed was in the middle of the room, there were three windows one on each side of the bed and one on the wall left to her. There was a night stand with a plain silver and blue lamp with a few pictures on them. One of his old team when he was younger she thought and laughed softly at the young Kakashi and noticed that he had two silvery grey eyes then just one like he had now and wondered when he got the sharakin. He looked to the next one and saw a few of his comrades including Genma. The next one was of Team 7 and she almost rolled her eyes at all the 'happy' faces, but the next picture she stopped and stared at. She didn't have a smile nor a frown just an indifferent and curious face as she picked it up and looked at it closer. It was a picture of her sitting in a field of flowers with a kimono on. It was white with Sakura petals and flowers randomly decorated along it with a soft pink sash adorned with a green cord around her delicate waist. Her feet were bare and her hair was curled and toppled over her shoulders gracefully. It was one of the only pictures she ever liked of herself and she faintly remembered that he had taken this picture of her that summer at the summer festival that Kohona held each year like they did for every season.

He came in just in and silently sweat-dropped before coming to take it from her and placing it back on the table with a soft smile. She sat up and he sat beside her, and traced her jaw with the back of his knuckles. What he said next caused her to blush like Hinata and she was at a loss for words.

"Your beautiful.... did you know that?" The passion and hint of lust she saw in his eyes drew her breath away and all she could say was,

" No.... I didn't...." He leaned in to kiss her again and she fell backwards onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders so he would come with her. She stopped though and pushed him away a little, looking at him worriedly. He gave her a questioning look and waited for whatever she was going to say.

" Do you...." She stopped and looked off to the side, he realized that she didn't want to say it because she felt that it would ruin it. So he told her to go on and that whatever she said, he would still be there. She smiled and continued. " Do you think this is wrong? You're so much older than me...." She trailed off but he got what she meant, and the whole 'pedophile' popped back into his mind. He thought carefully about what he was going to say. He had her finally, and he'd be damned if he let her go.

" Do you think it's wrong?" He felt relieved when she shook her head 'no' and he smiled lovingly at her before stroking her face and placing a kiss on her nose sweetly, and she giggled and he didn't think anything was cuter. " Then it's not wrong. Don't listen to what other people say, 'cause their just jealous!" And he laughed and she laughed too and then she kissed him, and he was lost again. Lost in her warmth, in her love, in her passion. Everything about her, he loved and couldn't get enough of her, but something stopped him and he stopped the kiss and looked at her.

" Sakura...." He started and she urged him to go on with a squeeze around his shoulders." Sakura.... I don't know if I love you for sure yet, but could you still be with me? Until I know for sure." He saw her smile falter when then a second later she smiled brilliantly and kissed him softly.

" I don't know if I love you yet or not either, but I'm more than willing to stay and find out with you because I want to be with you anyway and I know you feel the same." He had never felt so happy in his life and he kissed her again and again and again. They fell asleep together and Kakashi only woke up only once to cover themselves with the blankets and to take off his clothes but left his boxers and to strip Sakura of hers only until her underwear and then he pulled his shirt over her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable in the morning when they woke.

----

When he did wake, he almost cried (yes, cried) when he turned to face an empty bed. Without thinking he jumped from the bed, not paying any attention to the fact that his foot got entangle into the sheets and he feel flat on his face, making the small apartment shake. He heard soft feet, almost like children's, run down the hall and her form appeared in the doorway. He looked up at her and smiled and almost blushed. Her hair was slightly messy and she still had his shirt on and he could see her little pink panties he got the privilege of seeing the night before that had the word 'Angel' in white fancy lettering on the left side, just beneath the shirt in his line of vision from the floor. He heard her giggle and his head snapped back up and he laughed too before he grasped her ankle and somehow made her fall and land on him and the blankets and sheets. He snuggled close to her with his nose in her hair and his arms wrapped around her small, perfect waist and he half laid on her. She laughed and struggled to get him to release her.

"Sensei! What are you doing?!" She yelped out when his hold on her tightened so she almost couldn't breathe. He loosened his grip and looked at her with all the love that he could. She could almost not look at him for it but she smiled and kissed him sweetly. He stroked her hair and inhaled deeply for what he was going to say next. As soon as she walked through the door, the idea popped into his head out of the blue but he just couldn't let it go. Not until he told her.

" Sakura?" She raised her eyebrows in half-mockery and kissed his nose, telling him to continue. " Sakura.... we both know that we don't exactly know how we feel, or what we're going to make of it but...." He exhaled shakily before taking another breath and plunged into a liquid he couldn't swim out of. " I know that whether we're only going to turn out as best friends, something more, or hopefully both. I would absolutely love that but.... I know that I want to, in any of those ways, want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I don't think that I could live on without you. I would be almost impossible for me...." He trailed off and he closed his eyed for the rejection that was to come. He could feel the tears forming underneath his eyelids and he waited and waited.... He opened his eyes and he saw her smile. SO beautifully, and it took his breath away, and he almost lost himself in the feeling of her love surrounding him in the form of her chakira. He could barely hear her with so much emotion that was running through him at that moment.

"Me too, Kakashi." He kissed her like he never had before and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He liked her bottom lip like it was candy and he dove in when she opened her loving mouth. He heard her moan and that was all that it took. He picked them both up from the floor and he placed her on the bed softly, still kissing her with as much passion as he could give her. He went slow, slower than he had ever gone with any woman. He ran his hands over her shoulders and along her arms, feeling how soft she was but she then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him toward her. Feeling her breasts through his shirt, he got the sudden urge to just rip it from her and ravage her skin with kisses, but he didn't. He sat up and tugged at the hem of her shirt, like a child would asking his mother for a cookie, he giggled rather cutely and she sat up also, removing the shirt. Even though he had seen her in her underwear last night, now it felt all different. Now it was full of passion and longing. He laid her back down and trailed kisses down her throat, catching her pulse under his tongue and he sucked almost too hard, but she loved it all the same. She knew he was going slow, just for her, and it sent chills down her spine knowing that he could just as easily pin her down and have his way with her, but he didn't. She knew he loved her, even if he didn't know it himself quite yet. She snapped from her thoughts at the moist feeling of his hot mouth on her chest, but she yelped when her bra suddenly gave a 'Snap!' and quickly covered her exposed breasts from his view. He looked up and noticed tears in her eyes and he panicked.

"Sakura! Shh-shh-shhh! Please don't cry! I'm sorry I went to fast!" Seeing him flip out like this seemed slightly funny to her, but she regained herself reminding herself that she didn't have anything on other then panties.

"No." She said this rather sternly and he gave her, an almost cute, questioning look but still with the guilt riding his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just...." She trailed off but she saw him smile and he finished for her.

"Scared?" She nodded hurriedly and her breathing quicken when he gently grabbed her wrists. "I would NEVER hurt you, Sakura. Never. I'll go slow." She smiled but she saw something quiver in his eyes and she waited for him to finish if he had more to say, and he did." But.... I can't guarantee that I'll stop.... once we start." Her eyes widened and she seemed to understand but her answer was her removing her hands from her breasts and laid them on her shoulders lightly. He closed his eyes and drew a staggering breath before lowering himself on her and kissed his way down her collar bone, then to her chest, then to her right nipple. She gasped and tug on his hair, which only made him want her more. He moved to her left one, and she did the same thing. She stopped him, though, when he came to girl belly button and dipped his tongue in. He was amazed at her sudden boldness when she started to pull lightly at his boxers and he pulled them off. He let her look at him, he let her see what she did to him, before lowering himself again on her tiny, precious body below him. Hearing her cry out when he nibbled her hip, though, made him gasp and he had trouble breathing. He went lower and removed her panties and her pink curls tickled his nose. He skipped THAT place entirely and when he glanced up, he found that she was whole-heartedly grateful for it. He kissed the inside of her thigh, nipping lightly and sucking on some spots and he loved the noises she received. Her moans and soft sounds that he only ever in his life, heard her make, but it aroused him ever more and he continued but when he licked a certain spot on the middle of her thigh.... Oh the moan she made when he did that and he could feel the pre-cum seep from him and he almost cried out at the pain of just how erect he really was.

He crawled back up her body where she, once again, wrapped her arms around his shoulder's and neck, more tightly, though. He thought for a moment that she was afraid of letting him go and he smiled, he felt the same. He grabbed her thighs, noting once more just how tiny she was compared to him and wrapped them around his hips as he kneeled beneath her, scooting her bottom up to his member rest along her folds of that secret, tight, hot place she had. He closed his eyes at these thoughts and the feeling of her, merely AGAINST him. He almost laughed at his stupidity but waited for her to tell him it was ok and he opened his eyes and looked down at that tiny girl of his. His. He loved that title and he shivered slightly.

"Kakashi...." He leaned down and kissed her, nibbling her lip.

" Can I take you now, love?" She blushed, her face turning a harder pink from the already flushed look she had from the passion they were giving each other. Her lip quivered and he took it in his mouth before holding her against him. She could feel every part of him against her, and she gasped. He was so huge compared to her, she was almost afraid, but she knew she shouldn't be. She wrapped her arms and legs around him more tightly and she ground her hips into his and her heart skipped a couple beats when she heard a choke gasp and moan emit from him. She watched as his hand disappeared between their bodies as he positioned themselves before placing his arm around her again. Inch by inch he slid in, and believe me, 8 was a large number for him right now. It felt like a hundred instead of just 8.

They were both sweating and panting and he could tell she was hurting, bad. He could see the tears in her eyes and he felt liquid on his back from her nails digging into his shoulders but he kept going until he was completely sheathed within her. He took a deep breath to try to control himself and not move for her. He was waiting for her to get used to his size before going but she just kept moving! He grabbed her hips and shoved them to him and kept them there.

"Please.... Sakura. It is VERY important that you do NOT move right now...." She only nodded hastily still gripping his back painfully but soon it didn't hurt anymore and it started to ache pleasantly, him deep inside her. She blushed before she pulled her hips back and pushed back up, this took all her strength because he was still holding her hips quite tightly. He groaned and she swooned at the sound and moaned when he wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled all the way before swiftly pushing back in. He almost came right then when she moaned in a high pitched noise while meeting his thrust. He did it again and she thrusted harder, wanting him to move faster. They created a rhythm and a song suddenly popped into his head and he smiled as he continued to shower love on his sweet little blossom

_I've got an angel  
She doesn't wear any wings  
She wears a heart that can melt my own  
She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing_

He thrusted harder, and faster, his movements becoming jagged and hurried. She was crying out on every thrust now, never wanting it to end.

_  
She gives me presents  
With her presence alone  
She gives me everything I could wish for  
She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

He could feel himself drawing closer, and closer to the end but he waited for her to come first. Waited for her to find pleasure. He didn't have to wait long until she felt her wall of muscle clench around him and soon he followed. Before collapsing next to her, still half sprawled on top.

_She could make angels  
I've seen it with my own eyes  
You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying_

He fell asleep before her, he really didn't mean to, though, he did, and he couldn't help it. He was just so content. She watched him sleep for a good hour or so before drifting off in his embrace. It was the next morning, VERY early might I add, but he slipped from her arms anyhow and dressed himself before slipping out the door of his apartment. He sped off before anyone saw him, but then laughed at that thought. No one was up at this time except the Hokage, but that was where he was headed anyway so it didn't rightly matter.

_But you're so busy changing the world  
Just one smile can change all of mine_

He knocked on the door before hearing a groggy " Come in.". She quirked her eyebrow at him before continuing to drink the remains of the shot she poured before he had interrupted. He looked hesitant and she noticed this so she questioned him what the matter was and he drew a quick breath before he quickly rid himself of the burden of what he was to say.

_  
__We share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oohh_

"Since Sakura is now under your wing, cause of the horrible incident of her parent's death...." It took him a moment before he could truly say what he came here in the beginning to say but continued. " I would like to ask for her hand... in marriage." He swallowed and his mouth suddenly felt dry and scratchy and he so wanted a drink of that sake she was pouring for herself. He was so afraid that she was going to say no but she smirked and motioned for him to sit within one of the two chairs in front of her desk. He took the one farthest from her and looked at his hands withering themselves in his lap._  
__We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oohh_

"Now, why would you want to do that, Kakashi? I never knew you were interested in little girls." He cringed outwardly at this but he replied to her answer honestly.

" Because I love her, and I want to be with her. Forever." She frowned at this but then smiled. She gave him the shot and he hastily swallowed it and he relaxed a little as the liquid burned his throat, but it settled his dry mouth.

"Have you expressed your love to her? Does she even know?" 'So she doesn't know. YET.' He warned himself and he told himself that she might as well know now then later. She saw him hesitate and she was afraid that he hadn't told her but what he said next shocked her and made her laugh out right.

" We made love yesterday, Tsunade." His voice shook a little and he feared the wrath of the women before him but when she laughed, he almost felt insulted.

"Well I guess you can now! Can't rightly do anything after finding that out!" She laughed again and he laughed awkwardly. "Yes. You can marry her. But if you hurt her.... so help you God." She stated this like she was stating the color of the sky and he shivered. He knew she was serious but he leaped from his seat and he couldn't help but hug her.

" Thank you SO much!" He almost cried but she shoved him off of her before telling him to go bang his girl. He doubled over and laughed while she laughed too and then he scurried out.

_  
We Share the same soul  
Oh oh oh oohh  
Oh oh oh oohh_

She woke with him crawling over her with a ring in his hand.

" It was my mother's." She looked at it, and she thought it was the loveliest thing she ever saw. It was a plain silver band with a small cut ruby imbedded in the center. " Sakura..." She looked up at him and almost fainted at the amount of emotion he held in his eyes. " Would you marry me?" Her heart leapt and tears sprang to her eyes, she slowly hugged him and then kissed him softly, and he responded to her with eagerness but pulled away. He waited for her answer, but she only smiled and said,

" No." He could have killed himself at that moment if not for her kiss she gave him next but he pulled away a little too aggressively and all but shouted at her,

"Why not?!" He looked desperate and pleading and she could see tears. She smiled so warmly that he forgot about what she said and kissed her again but this time she pulled away.

" I want to know if you love me first." Relief washed over him like water and he smiled back at her. He pulled down his mask and kissed her like yesterday. They didn't notice the string of saliva connected to each of their lips before Sakura wiped it away giggling.

" I do love you, Sakura. I do." She laughed and kissed him again and again and again.

"Then yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She paused and looked up at him with all the love that she could muster and added, " Because I love you too."_  
__Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just realized (with the help of my friend) that I make faces while I type. Like when my characters frown or smile or laugh or cry, I take on their expression. I guess I just get so into it. I do it while reading too they said. They said it was really funny so they hadn't told me for a long time. *^ ^*

The song is Angle by Jack Johnson, I usually don't add songs to my stories but hell, this one first just perfectly so why not.

Thank you so much for reading.

C.

The demon of his school


End file.
